the music within our mp3
by okami4794
Summary: tora is an enstranged girl who moves from sona to konoha. she soon meets naruto and they hit it off. sequal coming soon!


You – tora (tiger)

Clan/village – sand village

Age – beginning 13 (some time skips)

Past – your parents didn't want you so they abandoned you in the middle of the forest. You were raised by a couple of rouge ninjas. When you were ten you found out that the parents you grew up with weren't your actual parents, so you ran away from camp in search of your real parents. You get lost and find yourself on the edge of the forest facing a giant ocean of sand. You knew about suna but you also knew about konoha, you were torn between two really good villages but decide to go to suna cus' you thought it was closer. You get lost in the desert but get found by garra, temari, and kankuro. They take you to the kazekage and he grants you permission to live in suna. You get put into garra's team and learn how to be a good and skilled ninja.

Personality – punk rocker, skater chick, music maniac, laughs at almost anything, short temper, cold hearted.

Loves – football, music.

Likes – your mp3 player, pissing people off.

Dislikes – everything but what you like or love.

Hates- preps, people who think the world revolves around them, people tell her what to do, and happy-go-lucky people.

(You always will have your mp3 player on so if you see *…* it's what song your lessening to, or if the song changes)

* * *

You walk over to the gates of suna and sit down on a bench waiting for your team. You were heading for the chunin exams and you were an hour early. You look at your mp3 and change the song to *Kickapoo - by tenacious D*. You mouth the words to the song and wait patiently for one of your team to show up.

After about an hour garra sits down by you and grabs an earphone out of your ear and puts it up to his. He sighed and handed it back to you. You look at garra and see he's in a good mood. You hit him in the arm and stare at him. He slowly turns to you with an irritated look.

Garra – what was that for?

You – your to happy for garra, just trying to make you, you again.

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on the bench. You do the same and you both wait till the rest show up.

Once everyone was there you head out to konoha.

*evenflow – pearl jam*

/: ff to konoha :/

You walk over to kankuro smack him in the back of the head. He groaned and rubbed where you had hit.

Kankuro – what was that for?

You- for being an idiot.

You give him an evil stare and walk away from the group.

Sensei – where are you going?

You – around.

Sensei – be back here at noon so we can start training for the day.

You stay silent but nod. You walk through the main part of town then around the academe, you notice three kids about your age sitting on the steps.

A blond haired boy was being yelled at by a pink haired girl and a raven haired boy was sitting as far away from them as he could and still be on the steps. The raven haired boy noticed you and nodded, you nod his way and continue walking, until the blond noticed you, too, and ran over to you waving the whole way. You stop and turn to face him with distaste, the smell of ramen came in big waves towards you.

*all fall down – one republic*

Blond- hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?

You- tora.

Naruto- you don't have a last name?

He looked confused but you just shook your head.

Naruto- is you from the sand village?

You- (nod)

Naruto- cool.

He smiled at you scratching the back of his head. The raven haired boy came around Naruto and extended his hand towards you. He shot Naruto a bad look and turned back to you with a blank exspreation.

Raven boy- uchiha sasuke.

You shake his hand and let go quickly. You notice the pink haired girl run up and push herself between you and sasuke, making you back up and him fall over. She didn't even notice that he was on the ground and had her full attention on you.

Pink girl- sakura, and don't get to close to sasuke, he doesn't like being so close to strangers.

You sigh and shake her hand. You walk around her and go over to sasuke, who was still on the ground. You help him up and get pushed once again by sakura running to sasuke.

Sakura- I am sooooo sorry sasuke-kun I didn't mean to knock you over.

She started to brush him off, but he just went around her and walked over to you.

Sasuke- sorry about her (shot a mad glare at her)

You- whatever, I know how fangirls work.

Sasuke- really?

You- yeah, in the sand village I have more fanboys than I can count. It really gets annoying.

Sasuke nodded and stared at you with new eyes, I started to scare you so you walked over to Naruto, sasuke's eyes followed till sakura got in the way and started caring for what little cuts he had gotten when he fell. Naruto was playing with a kuni when he noticed you walking his way he put it away and put that goofy smile back on.

*stronger - ?*

You- what's the matter?

Naruto- what do you mean?

You walked over to the steps and sat down, he did too.

You- I can see that you are in pain inside. What is the matter?

Naruto- (shakes head) nothing, I'm perfectly fine.

He put on his fake smile again and pointed to your mp3.

Naruto- how do you hear me with that on?

You- I always have this on. I just learned how to read lips and hear over the music.

He got a look of curiosity on his face.

Naruto- what else can you do?

You- nothing important, I can use shadow clone, I'm good at taijutsu, and I'm learning rasengan from a teacher who is actually from konoha.

Naruto- you mean the pervy sage?

You- you call him that too? Wow, that's weird.

Naruto- how long have you known the pervy sage?

You- about two months, since I started my training with him.

Naruto- so that's why he wasn't around.

You- I guess you're the other resangon student of his?

Naruto- yeah, he was going to teach me but he's been gone. Now I know why.

You nod and felt a weird feeling in your chest. You ignored it and continued talking to Naruto. Sakura and sasuke joined you and naruto and you guys talked for about two hours till there sensei came and you had to leave.

*crawling – linkin park*

The whole way back to the training grounds you were thinking about what you and Naruto had talked about, and also that felling you got.

Temari- hey, tora!

You- what?

Temari- we're meeting in the hokage's office at noon instead of the training grounds.

You- ok.

Temari- where have you been so far?

You- I met some people, you?

Temari- nothing much, I'm suppose to stay with kankuro so he doesn't get in trouble with any girls.

You- then where is he?

Temari looked around her then sighed.

Temari- will you help me find him?

You- whatever.

You and temari look around the village until you see kankuro with a kid in his hand. Temari gasped when she saw it and you just thought `she is such a drama queen`. Temari ran over to kankuro and you just fallowed walking your normal pace. You noticed garra in the tree that was right next to kankuro and temari. You jumped up with him and waited to see what happens to the kid. You looked over at garra and noticed he was getting frustrated and angry at kankuro. You gave out a light chuckle and turned your attention back to the kid.

*master of puppets- metallica*

Suddenly Naruto, flanked by two kids, ran up to kankuro and stopped in front of him. Naruto looked at the kid in kankuro's hand, shocked and angry.

Naruto- let him go.

Kankuro- what you going to do if I don't?

Temari- kankuro just let him go.

Naruto- put him down, now.

Sakura and sasuke came around the corner and up to naruto. They looked at kankuro and at temari, then at the kid.

Sasuke- let him go or else.

Kankuro- (chuckle) or else what?

Garra moved around you and flipped so that he was upside down on the branch. You moved so you were standing above him on the branch. Garra stared at kankuro and kankuro let the kid go. The kid ran over to Naruto and hide behind him.

Garra- you're a disgrace to our village.

You smirk and look at Naruto. He looked like he was ready to fight and very mad, but he wasn't looking at her or at kankuro, he was glaring at sasuke. Just from that look that Naruto gave him you were able to tell that Naruto doesn't like sasuke very much and saw him as a rival, also that sasuke was a show off and all the girls fell head over heels for him. But you couldn't see why.

You- kankuro, what do you think you're doing, going and scaring some kid, that's my job.

He looked up at you and garra with a worried face. He was obviously terrified of garra and same goes with temari, but you saw him as a true brother and respected him for it, but not even he could tell you what to do. You weren't scared of him and he knew it, so he didn't mess with you, like he does with temari and kankuro.

Temari- sorry garra, I was trying to stop him.

Kankuro- yeah, I'm sorry garra, I was just-

You- not thinking, oh I guess that would be hard for a small, miss functional brain like yours.

Kankuro- shut up tora.

Sasuke took a step forward and moved his full attention towards garra.

Sasuke- what is your name?

Garra- garra of the sand, you?

Sasuke- uchiha sasuke.

They exchanged a look that said `I want to fight you. `

Then you jumped down and walked up to Naruto with a small grin. He looked at you a little confused. You walked around him and looked at the kid behind him. The kid looked up at you with big fearful eyes. You gently touched his cheek with the back of your hand.

You- what is your name little one?

Kid- konohamoru (sp?)

*my band- D12*

You- well konohamoru consider yourself saved.

He looked up at you with big eyes of respect and curiosity. You gave him a small smile and turned back to kankuro. Your face turned from a small smile to full anger. You walked up to kankuro and gave him one good punch in the face. He went flying back with a loud thud. Temari looked surprised and so did garra. Temari waited a second before running to her brother's side. You looked up at garra and gave him a nod. He came down and stood next to you.

You- we need to get to the hokage. Temari can you help him?

Temari- yeah.

She still looked a bit shocked and scared, but you ignored it and started walking without looking back to see if they were following or not.

/ff to end of chunin exams, you are in the forest with garra/

(the hokage got an escort to show you the village, you trained for the exams, you forfeited at the beginning but you still become a chunin, garra goes a-wire, you escape the village with garra, kankuro stays to fight a dude named shino, you are now with garra and temari facing Naruto and his team.)

*paradise city- guns n roses*

You- temari he can't hold on much longer.

Temari- I know that.

You feel garra vibrate next to you. You knew that it was too late and he was going to change. You let him go and grab temari, and force her away just in time. Garra began to change and you saw his arm was that of the demon Shikoku. You ran at garra and put a seal on him but the seal just burned of and garra turned to you and hit you very hard in the head. You went flying and hit a tree head first. You blacked out instantly, but before you did you could tell that your head was gashed open and that you were probably going to die here.

/ff to you waking up in konoha hospital/

*wasted- Carrie underwood*

You hear voices and then you felt pressure on your throbbing head. You yelped as it started to burn like you were slowly being lit on fire. Your eyes opened but you couldn't see anything, then you realized there were bandages covering your eyes. You felt your clothes next to you and you reached into your back jeans pocket to find your switch blade still where you had left it. You pull it out and open it. You cut the bandages away from your eyes so you could see. You look at your surroundings and find your in the hospital, But it didn't look like suna's hospital. You notice someone standing next to you. You look and see that the hokage is standing reading a chart that you suspected was yours.

Hokage- well looks good so far, the surgery was a complete success.

She smiled and looked down at you. You gave her a confused look and then remembered you had been thrown into a tree. You sit up strait and instantly fall back down as a huge headache made you dizzy. You reached for your clothes but the hokage batted your hand away. She took them and refolded the jeans you had unraveled.

Hokage- you aren't going anywhere for a while, so try to relax and don't think to hard or we might have to go in there again.

She gave you an innocent smile and turned to the bed next to you. You looked at the body of someone I'm the bed. The hokage was standing just right so that you couldn't see the persons face. She asked a few questions then she left. You saw Naruto in the bed and he was covered in bandages. You saw that the bandage on his head was bleeding threw. You smelled the blood and it was making you feel lightheaded. He looked at you and you saw him jump up and walk over to you with a trash can. You leaned over and barfed right as he got it over to you.

*numb- linkin park*

When you were done you realized that he was holding your hair back and was sitting on the bed next to you rubbing your back. You set the trash can down and moved so you were in a sitting position next to him. You grabbed a tissue from a box on your bed side table. You cleaned up and then looked at Naruto. You felt him still rubbing your back trying to comfort you. You felt super dizzy and like you were about to pass out. You suddenly saw the floor coming at you fast but you were drawn back to a sitting position by Naruto. He got you up and then he hugged you. You hugged back and started to cry. You didn't know why but it felt good. You weren't the one to cry, not even at funerals, it was very rare to see you cry. But something about Naruto made you drop the barrier around your emotions and feel like a real person.

Naruto- shhhh, it will all be ok, grany-tsunade will be right back with medicine for you.

You nod and huge tighter to Naruto. He just sighed/sobbed and stroked your back.

/ff three weeks, you are just getting out of the hospital/

*fly away-?*

You walk out of the doors of the hospital hell and start to walk to the gates. You were planning on going home but for some reason the kazekage had sent a note to the hokage saying you had to stay in konoha and become a leaf village shinobi. You sigh and walk up to the gate keepers. They look at you with strange eyes then you hand the closest one the note grany-tsunade had told you to give them.

Gate keeper #1- well I'll show you where you're going.

Gate keeper#2- what is it?

GK#1- it's an address, I have to show her where her new home is.

GK#2- oh, ok, would you rather I do it?

GK#1- no its fine ill do it.

They both looked at you and you saw them both blush and turn different ways. You sigh and start walking away back into town.

GK#1- hey wait!

He ran up to you and pointed in a direction towards the center of town. You nod and let him lead.

He tried to start up a conversation but you just ignored him all the way to the building where he stopped and gave you the note back.

GK#1- it's the 6th door on the top floor.

You- thanks, see you around.

You left and climbed the stairs to the top floor and then you counted doors till you found yours. The door was already unlocked and you walked in to find a small apartment with two rooms. One was the bed room with a bathroom and closet, the other room was the kitchen/living room and it had a couch and a coffee table. The kitchen was small but had a full supply of food already in it.

You only had a small bag of stuff so you threw it on the bed and grabbed the keys and a note off of the counter. The note said `this is the only key to this apartment so don't lose it. And here is some money to get you started. Thanks tsunade. `

You- ok, time to look around town.

You drop the note by your bag on your bed and head out of the apartment to go look around town.

As you are walking around you find a very cool clothes store and you find some good places to eat. As you are passing a ramen bar you notice Naruto walking out with a huge grin. He patted his stomach and burped. You giggled giving you away. He turned and saw it was you, he blushed big time and looked at the ground.

Naruto- oh, uh, hi tora.

You- hey, what's up?

Naruto- nothing much, so they finally let you out of the hospital?

You- no duh, anyway, where were you headin' off to?

Naruto- I have training with my sensei and team. Want to come?

He looked excited and jumpy. You knew you didn't like it when people were this happy but something about him just made you melt and before you knew it you were hugging him.

Naruto- uh, tora….are you ok?

You realize what you just did and let go and take a big step back. You felt your face heat up and you looked at Naruto and he was redder than a tomato. He almost fell over when you grabbed his hand and started to walk towards the training grounds. He looked down at both your hands clasped together. Somehow his face got even redder and you felt his hand start to sweat. You smiled at him and just squeezed his hand harder making him look you in the eyes. But when he did you felt a pull between you and him and it was pushing you closer to him. You stopped and so did he, you grabbed his other hand in your free one and smiled the sweetest smile. You heard Naruto sigh and squeeze your hands in his, you saw him smile but it wasn't the goofy smile that was usually on his face, it was a completely different smile, and it had meaning in it.

You- Naurto, how are you so happy?

Naurto- hmmmm, I never really thought about it. I guess it's because there's nothing to bring me down enough to bring others down with me.

You thought about the words he said and wanted it to be the same for you. You smile a big goofy smile up at Naruto.

Naruto- hey, stop trying to imitate me.

You- it's not that hard, just smile a big goofy smile and run around yelling HOKAGE THIS AND HOKAGE THAT!

You started going around in circles yelling that, then you felt Naruto grab your shoulders from behind you. You stopped and he spun you around so that you were facing him. You saw he looked a bit mad so you started to giggle and smile at him. It felt good to be smiling and having fun. Then suddenly you felt worm, soft lips touch yours. You stared wide-eyed at Naruto as he let go of you and turned, running away from you and in the direction of the training grounds.

You stood there puzzled and traumatized about what had just happened. You started walking home and still thinking about how the kiss was.

You- wow, that was new. It felt like….well, it made my chest get all worm again and it was hard to breath. What emotion is this, which makes me want to stay with him and just be by his side? Maybe if I found some girls for friends, besides temari, they would help me out.

You looked around at where you were going and saw that the hokage's building was just two blocks away.

You- hmmmm, maybe the hokage can give me something to do. I'm starting to get a little bored.

You walk into the hokage's building and up the stairs to her office. You knock twice and waited to hear the ok to enter. But instead you heard a rumble of papers and things falling down. You ran through the door and instantly regretted it as you were caught in some sort of trap and you were trapped in a net with weights on the end so you couldn't get out. You looked up to see a mist village, three man ANBU squad. They had an assortment of scrolls and papers, and they had turned the hokage's office upside down, like a tornado had come through.

You-where is the hokage? And what are you doing here?

Mist ninja#1- get the girl out of here and find a good place to hide her. We don't want any trouble; the mission was just in and out.

Mist ninja#2- but she knows where were from. She'll most likely tell the hokage, and that wouldn't be good.

Mist ninja#3- quick someone is coming, grab the girl!

The first mist ninja ran over to you, but you fought with as much strength as you could to keep him away from the weights that were on the net. He reached past your face and you bit him, drawing a mass amount of blood. He jumped back and when to escape but it was too late. Leaf village ANBU surrounded him and pinned him down. The hokage came in just as the village ninja had tied him up and put him in the middle of the room. The hokage looked at you, then at the mist village ninja.

Hokage- what are you doing here?

MVN- it was orders.

Hokage- did the mesokage send you?

The mist ninja stayed quiet and the hokage didn't seem surprised. She waved her hand and the leaf ninja took him away. You just stayed quiet and watched as the hokage started to pick things up. She didn't even look at you once up till someone with a pig came running in.

Pig lady- lady tsunade, are you alright?

Tsunade- yes, they just wanted some information, nothing more.

Pig lady- who is this?

She pointed to you and let the pig down on the ground. The pig walked over to you and smelled you; the pig oinked once then sat down next to you. You reached threw the net and pet the pig on the head. He smiled and started to oink again. The lady smiled and walked up to you and helped you out.

Lady- I guess tonton likes you.

You smile at her and give her a thanks before you turn to the hokage, who was still utterly ignoring you and cleaning up the spilled papers. You waited patiently for her to get done, after a while she sat down and folded her hands in front of her. She stayed quiet for a minute before quietly grabbing a scroll from a pile and opening it. She read it and then set it down looking right at you.

Tsunade- I will put you into a three man squad and you will be going on a D-rank mission. Any questions?

You- what is the mission?

Tsunade- you just have to find a lost dog who wondered out into the forest, nothing else.

You nod and she ordered the lady, who you found out was shizune, to go and find two other people. You waited patiently listening to your mp3 and mouthing the words.

You saw two guys come into the room; one was wearing a green full body suite. The other was wearing a white shirt and had long, well kept hair. He also had white eyes.

Green- you called lady tsunade.

Tsunade- yes, boys you and tora will be going on a mission to find a lost dog in the woods.

White- yes me-lady.

Both the boys turned to you and instantly green started to blush and white just stared. You stood up and walked past them and threw the door. You were in a bad mood because you really didn't want to do this, but you had learned to listen to the "leader" of the village.

You reached the edge of the forest with the boys following close behind. You turned to them and with a blank look raised your hand.

You- hi, I'm tora.

Green- I am rock lee.

White- hyuga neji.

You shook neji's hand but stayed a good distance away from lee, personally he scared you, but you never showed anything.

/ff over mission, your leaving the hokage's office and your heading home late at night/

You- damn, that took forever. How does it take three days to find a lone dog?

You sigh and notice a bar still open and people were standing outside of the doors staring at you. You grunted and walked faster, you knew what was going to happen but you thought if you got home first no one would get hurt. But of corse one of the drunk guys stumbled out to meet you in the middle of the street.

Drunk guy- hey there doll face, why don't you come chill with us for a little while?

You sigh and continue walking. He yelled at you and grabbed your shoulder, bad move. You grip around his arm and fling him into the closest building. He fell onto the ground with a loud thump; you slumped over him and quietly said,

You- don't mess with the smart pretty ones, they'll just turn around and kick you in the ass.

Guy- what's your problem girl?

You- and by the way, you should stick to girls over 18 or you might just get your grimy ass stuck in jail.

He stared at you wide-eyed as you walked away; his friends ran over to him after you were a good distance away and helped him up. You heard them laughing at him as you turned the corner and saw your apartment just feet away. You couldn't wait, you ran the rest of the way home and when you got inside and locked the door behind you, you felt relief wash over you in one big wave.

You- glad that's over.

* * *

*in the end- linkin park*

You wake up to someone knocking on your door. You get up and open it to see Naruto and his team. You let out a huge yawn and let them in. you ran into your room and got dressed, when you came out they were all sitting on the couch, you just sat on the coffee table because it was the only seat left.

You- what do you want?

Sasuke- our sensei told us we were meeting in your apartment, so we came here.

You- oh, want anything?

Naurto- have any ramen, I haven't eaten yet.

He gave you that huge goofy smile and you just gave in. you got up and made instant ramen in a cup. You handed it to him and looked at the other two.

Sakura- nothing, thanks.

Sasuke- have any lemonade?

You nod and get him some, and of course after you gave sasuke his sakura had to have some also, so you went and got her some too. After that you waited quietly till there sensei knocked on the door and you let him in.

Sensei- hi guys!

Sakura and Naruto- YOUR LATE AGAIN KAKASHI!

You and sasuke have to fight to hear his reason because they had yelled so loud. But once you got your full hearing back you looked at kakashi with a death glare. He noticed and put his hands up in surrender.

Kakashi- it wasn't me, lady hokage told me to meet here with my team because you and Naruto have to go meat up with jeryia-sama at the bridge.

You blinked and then started to laugh. They all looked at you with amusement, when you got done you looked at kakashi while wiping away tears.

You- why does he want to see us?

Kakashi- I don't know but I hear it's something good.

You grab naruto's hand and run out the door, heading in the direction of the bridge.

Once you arrived you saw the pervy sage on top of the bridge with his telescope out. You sighed and jumped up to him, slapping the scope out of his hands. He watched as the scope went flying into the air and you single handedly snatched it before he could get his grimy hands back on it.

You- so, you spying early, or is it just research?

Pervy sage- research!

He smiled a wide grin and you both jumped off of the bridge and landed next to naruto. He looked confused, so you simply said "research!" He got it. You and Naruto followed the pervy sage to the middle of the forest. He stopped and sat down on the ground pulling out a scroll. He handed it to Naruto and then turned to you.

Pervy sage- guess what?

You- what?

Pervy sage- I have to train you two, so we will be meeting here every day.

*give me novacaine- green day*

Naruto- what about kakashi, sakura, and sasuke?

Pervy sage- the hokage has put up a rack of missions for them to do until you and tora are done with your training.

You- what is the training for?

Pervy sage- you'll find that out as we go, now, I want you and Naruto to walk out onto that lake.

/ff to after sasuke gets taken, you're in the hospital/

You- OW! Damn tsunade, you can't do that a little less painful?

Tsunade- shut your mouth tora, and watch your language!

She hit you in the back of the head and walked over to Naruto, who was in the bed next to yours. She redid his bandages and left the room. You looked over at Naruto and saw he was in great pain, both in and out. You got up and sat down on the edge of his bed. He looked at you and gave a half-hearted smile, you gave one back. you saw he was gripping sasuke's old head band in his hand. You reached over and put your hand on top of his, it started to relax, until you heard the head band hit the bed and you and Naruto's hands intertwined with each other. You smiled at him and scooted so that you were closer to him. He just looked at your hands and was fidgeting with the edge of the blanket with his other hand. You could tell he was in deep thought, so you put your free hand on the side of his face. He looked at you with big eyes and you just smiled as you rubbed the bandages. You stayed like that for a minute until you couldn't take it any longer and you brought your face to his and gave him a gentle kiss.

His hand let go of yours and went around to your back, his other was on the side of your face. You broke from the kiss and hugged him; he hugged you back and was very careful of the wound on your back that you had gotten from a thrown giant shurinkin. You exhaled and hugged just a little bit tighter, and then you released him and sat back up strait. He smiled at you and you did the same. He scooted over and pated the open area of bed next to him, you gladly took it and laid down next to him. He rapped his arm around you and you put your head on his shoulder. He laid his head down on top of yours and sighed. You noticed it was getting late so you closed your eyes and soon you both fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

You wake up to find Naruto still asleep, still holding you tightly in his arms. You smelled ramen coming off of him and you sigh as it intoxicates you. You heard a muffled laugh and looked over your shoulder to see sakura and kakashi standing next to the bed. You sigh and bury your head back into Naruto's chest, closing your eyes you let the ramen smell drift you back into a nice, deep sleep.

When you wake up again you were on your bed and you had an IV in your arm. You heard the dripping from the IV get lauder and lauder as you tried to think. Finally you just pulled it out and walked it over to the window. You opened the window looked down and dropped it onto the street below. When you looked back up you saw it was late afternoon. You sigh and turn back into the room only to find it was crowded with people. You hadn't even noticed, sitting back on your bed you noticed all eyes were still on you. You gave one little growl and they all turned away from you and back to Naruto. You tried to listen to their conversation but all you got were muffled whispers and hand movements. It soon got irritating so you get up grab your clothes and walk into the bathroom across the hall. You change out of the hospital uniform and into your regular clothes, the familiar smell filled your nose making you sigh because in truth you just wanted to curl up next to Naruto and have his smell draw you into a peaceful sleep.

You walk out of the bathroom, ditching the hospital uniform, and walk strait to the exit. But the secretary sitting at the desk asked where you were going.

You- out of here.

Lady-did tsunade-sama say it was ok?

You- yes!

You gave her a mad look and continued walking out. Once you were out of the doors you darted for your house. You cringed and grabbed your arm. You were supposed to stay in the hospital for another couple weeks but you didn't want to sit around and do nothing. You wanted to go home and be away from people for a while, but you knew that when you walked through your door there was going to be someone there to take you back. You decided not to think about it and slowed down to a walk as you took the appropriate alleys to get home quicker.

When you got to the building you could see that one of the windows at your apartment had been opened. You didn't even take a guess at who was in your apartment but you didn't care, you just wanted to eat something, sleep, and be away from people.

You got your keys out and unlocked the door; you walked in and closed the door behind you. Throwing the keys onto the counter you looked around the room. No one was visible, but you could feel there chakra, giving away the fact that they were hiding behind the couch. You sat down, reached over and grabbed a hand full of hair. You pulled it over the back of the couch and next to you; you looked down at neji, with an emotionless expression. He grabbed your hand and pulled, trying to get you to let go. But you stood up and walked him over to the window, you pointed to it and shoved him threw it. You left it open so you could hear what he wanted to say. He sat down on the window ledge and watched you go into the kitchen and pour yourself a bowl of cereal. You sat down back on the couch and took a spoon full and shoveled it into your watering mouth. After the bowl was half empty you looked up at him and noticed that he was watching you with half closed eyes and a smile on his face. Like he was looking at a new born baby. You flicked him of and continued eating till the cereal was completely gone. You put into the sink and turned to neji, leaning on the counter.

You- ok, what do you want?

Neji- you mean what did I come here to do or what do I want?

You- both!

Neji- well, I came here because they wanted me to haul you back to the hospital, and to pay for the broken IV thing.

You- and what do you want?

You felt like there was something wrong with the question, like it was a big mistake. Neji stood up and closed the window; he walked over to you and stopped in front of you. He sighed and in a second he had moved so that he was pushing you against the counter and had his lips on yours. You blinked twice and pushed him off. You grabbed his hair and dragged him over to the window again. You opened it and this time you threw him out, but he just grabbed the side of the window and held himself there. You knew it was about a twenty foot drop, but being a ninja it wouldn't be to hard of a landing. So you closed the window on his hands making him fall to the ground. You heard his feet land on the ground and then his footsteps running up the stairs to your apartment door. He knocked and you could hear his breath panting onto the door. You were pissed.

You- you might as well go neji because I'm not going back to the hospital and I don't like you that way neji, so just GO AWAY!

You pounded on the door and ran into your room, slamming the door behind you. You curled up on your bed and tears started to silently fall from your eyes. You remembered when you and Naruto had your first kiss, then when you both were curled together in the hospital just yesterday. It made you mad that fanboys kept ruining your life. Then you pictured Naruto's goofy smile when you had first met him, which hit the wrong button. Your silent tears became a full out crying fest, you were sobbing and the tears never stopped, and your breathing became hard gasps that hurt your throat. You buried your head into your pillow and continued to cry for hours till you fell asleep.

You woke up to a light knock on your bedroom door and you smelled ramen. You instantly thought it was Naruto, but you saw that the chakra was that of a jonin's so you knew it was kakashi. You realized you were somehow crying in your sleep and your face was wet and your hair was a mess. You ran into the bathroom and fixed your pathetic self, and then you walked out and opened the door. Kakashi was standing in your bedroom doorway with a bowl of ramen and a vase full of flowers with a note on it. You looked and the stuff then at kakashi. He smiled under his mask and handed it all to you. You felt a smooth, heart shaped box under the ramen and saw it was chocolate. You walked past kakashi and put everything down onto the coffee table and sat down next to it. You read the card out laud quietly so that if kakashi hadn't yet read it he could hear and if not then the words would stick into your brain.

~to tora, ~

~ I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of everyone, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. But if you don't I'll understand. And I got you ramen because you kept saying the word ramen in your sleep, hope you enjoy it. I also got you some flowers to brighten up your meal and desert. ~

~yours truly, Naruto! ~

You felt a tear run down your face and you put your hand over your mouth. A lot of things were spinning in your head, making you dizzy. Then at that very second you realized what that feeling was that you got when you were around Naruto. It was LOVE!

You looked over at kakashi and he looked as surprised as you were, he had obviously not read the card. You looked back at the card and then at all the things he had gotten you. You felt the urge to break down and cry. But you fought it and stood up, you ran past kakashi and out the door. He called after you but the only thing on your mind was Naruto, and that you wanted to be by his side.

You ran in a dead sprint to the hospital, ignoring anyone who was in your way. The people on the streets were cussing you out as you knocked into them getting shoved several times into a wall, or something else in your way.

You saw the hospital just ten blocks away and you ran even faster thinking `he's in there waiting for me. `

You dodge another bystander and jump up onto the nearest building. You run full speed as you see the building is closer than you thought, only about three blocks.

You reach the building, sprinting through the front doors, also getting several confused looks. You see the secretary stand up and try to get around the desk before you disappeared up the stairs, but she was to slow. You were determined to get there before he left.

You got to the right floor and continued down it till you were face to face with his door. You take a deep breath, and for the first time realize, you didn't know what to say, or how to act.

You - `I don't know what to do, ok calm down, your heart is beating faster than you can run. Just think calm. `

After about ten seconds you started to calm down your heart beat, you swallow what little spit you had left in your mouth and opened the door. It opened slowly, and when it was open you basically hoped over the threshold and closed the door behind yourself. But as you analyzed the room you noticed that he wasn't in his bed, and he wasn't even in the room. The bed was made and the room had the burning smell of bleach. You were about to panic when you saw a card laying face down on the pillow with your name on it. You walked over and picked it up, it said:

~to my lovely Tora~

~I wanted to see you before I left, but sadly I had to leave, and hopefully you got this note. I'll be back in two and a half years, so I guess I'll see you then. And by the way, kakashi got here before you so he told me your answer. And now I have something to look forward to when I get back. Can't wait.~

~all yours, Naruto U. ~

Sinking down on the bed that was so conveniently placed by your side, you begin your crying again. You reached for the place where you usually kept your mp3, but instead of grabbing your mp3, you felt nothing. You look down and see where your hand was placed flatly on your pocket.

You- "crap! Where did it go? I never take that thing off."

Thinking back you remember the last time you had it was when you were last with Naruto. About two days ago.

You- it's been days and I didn't even notice that the music was gone. Along with the one I love the most.

You sigh and whip away the fresh tears. Standing up you look over the note once more and you notice something written on the bottom in small letters.

~P.S – unless you hadn't noticed, I took your mp3 with me. So that whenever I hear the songs that come out of it I will be reminded of you. Goodbye my love and see you in two and a half years.~

Suddenly you didn't feel sad, but angry.

You-that bitch. He took my mp3 player without my permission. I am so going to kick his ass when he gets back.

But as you were walking out of the room you let a cocky smile form on your lips.

You- I can't believe him.

Instead of going out the front doors, you go up to the roof and jump from roof to roof till you hit the rock faces and stopped on the very top. You looked at the sun, high up in the sky, thinking about no one or nothing but Naruto.

You- I'm going to miss him…..datebayo!

END

* * *

did i messpell anything? if so tell me. or of u got a problem with something else dont hesitiate to message me or review.

im curently working on the sequal so if u injoyed this then wait a few weeks and ill have a nice langthy sequal for u to read :)


End file.
